creativearticlefandomcom-20200214-history
UST Growling Tigers
The UST Growling Tigers are the varsity team of the University of Santo Tomas in the University Athletic Association of the Philippines. The women's varsity team is called the UST Growling Tigresses. Originally called the Glowing Goldies, the name has been changed starting with the 1992–93 season. The Juniors' teams are represented by the UST High School. The boys' team is called the Tiger Cubs and the girls' team, the Lady Tiger Cubs. The University of Santo Tomas holds the most number of UAAP Overall Championships with 51 titles (38 Seniors' Division Overall Championships in the 64 seasons that the title was awarded and 13 Juniors' Division Overall Championships out of 16 seasons). The University has a formidable athletic program in all sporting events of the league. The University also takes part in various sports leagues such as the Philippine Collegiate Champions League, the Shakey's V-League and the University Games. Mascot and colors .]] was chosen as UST's mascot, since it has Gold, White and Black stripes, the school colors.]] The men's varsity team of the University of Santo Tomas used to be called the "Glowing Goldies". The change to "Growling Tigers" came after the embarrassment suffered by the UST crowd who were present during the opening ceremonies of Season 54 (1991–92). Part of the program was the parade of school mascots. Host University of the Philippines which was the producer of the program was at a loss on how to represent the Glowing Goldies concretely. Since UST is a Dominican institute, the host decided to represent the school with an old Dominican friar with band-aids all over its body and limbs. This personification drew a lot of laughter from the crowd. Due to this embarrassment, a search for a new mascot was held. Athletic Director Felicitas Francisco suggested the tiger as the new mascot due to its gold and white colors. When it was UST's turn to be host in Season 55 (1992–93), the new growling tiger mascot debuted in the opening ceremonies. Since then, Mrs. Francisco always donned her tiger-striped coat when she attends UST playoff games. The High School boy's team then called the "Golden Nuggets" likewise changed its name to "Growling Tiger Cubs". It should be noted that Manila Central University used the tiger mascot (with purple and gold colors) in the UAAP when it joined in 1952. It withdrew from the UAAP and is currently inactive in intercollegiate athletics. The gold and white colors of the flag of the Vatican City were adopted by University of Santo Tomas as its school colors because of its Pontifical status. Varsity teams The University of Santo Tomas is one of only 4 schools that participate in all of the sporting event of the University Athletic Association of the Philippines or UAAP. The School boasts of a formidable lineup of teams participating in different sports of the league. Basketball |coach = Alfredo Jarencio |championships = UAAP: 40 * Men's division: 18 * Women's division: 11 * Juniors' division: 11 NCAA: 2''' * Senior's division: 1 * Juniors' division: 1 |h_title = 2011 FilOil Flying V Preseason Premier Cup (Men's basketball team) |h_pattern_b = _USTGrowlingTigers_l |h_body = FFFFFF |h_shorts = FFFFFF |h_pattern_s = _USTGrowlingTigers_l |a_title = 2011 FilOil Flying V Preseason Premier Cup (Men's basketball team) |a_pattern_b = _USTGrowlingTigers_d |a_body = FFD700 |a_shorts = FFD700 |a_pattern_s = _USTGrowlingTigers_d }} .]] UST with 40 championships has the most number of basketball titles in the UAAP. Its Women's basketball team has also the most number of titles at 11. The Men's basketball team is tied with the UE Red Warriors for the number of championships won as both schools have 18 titles. The Growling Tigers just recently tied the Red Warriors when they won the Season 69 (2006–2007) championship. They are now looking forward to tying the FEU Tamaraws which has the most number of championships with 19 titles. The UST Growling Tigers are record holders. These include a four-year run as champions, from the 1993–94 season, where they swept the elimination round with an immaculate 14–0 record (automatic champions), up to the 1996–97 season, where they defeated the La Salle Green Archers for the third consecutive time in a Finals series. The Tigers were led by coach Aric del Rosario from the 1992–93 season up to the 2003–04 season. The Growling Tigers also won one NCAA championship in 1930. Upon the resumption of the UAAP games after the Pacific War, the Tigers were in every championship match from 1946 up to 1956. From 1964 to 1971, the Growling Tigers met the UE Red Warriors eight times in a championship match, with the Red Warriors winning seven encounters. The Tiger Cubs and the Tigresses also have successful basketball programs. The former met the Ateneo Blue Eaglets 11 times since 1986 in the Finals. While the Tigresses have won the most number of women's championships at 11. The latest coming in 2006 (Season 69), at the expense of the FEU Lady Tamaraws. In season 57 (1994), the men's, women's and juniors' teams won the UAAP basketball championship in their respective division. This was the only time that a triple-championship feat has happened in UAAP history. In Seasons 58 (1995) and 69 (2006), UST won double championships. Both the Men's and Women's teams captured the basketball championships in their respective division. UAAP Season 74 Men's basketball team roster Team depth chart Team staff ; Team Physicians: * Dr. Consuelo G. Suarez - rehab medicine and sports medicine * Dr. Raul B. Palma - neurosports medicine and team psychologist * Interns - physical therapy and sports medicine, Institute of Nutrition ; Support Staff: * Edwin Escobar - weights trainer * Gina Francisco - liaison to UST admin; statistician * Rodil "Boy" Sablan - academic adviser Notable players Head coaches * Carlos Loyzaga * Orlando Bauzon (1988) * Tonichi Pujante (1989) * Fred Reyes (1989) * Januario del Rosario (1993–2004) * Reonel Parado (2004–2006) * Alfredo Jarencio (2006–present) Championships Defeated championship opponents in basketball: Season-by-season records Men's basketball from 1987 to 1992: *1987: 7th *1988: 7th *1989: 7th *1990: 5th *1991: 3rd *1992: 4th Men's basketball team from the Final Four era (1993) *possessed twice to beat advantage Volleyball In UAAP Volleyball, the Tiger Spikers have 17 championships. The Tigresses have 14 UAAP Volleyball crowns. The Lady Tiger Cubs has 5 UAAP Junior Volleyball titles. Both the Tiger Spikers and Lady Tiger Cubs recently achieved a three-peat championship winning the 70th, 71st, and 72nd UAAP Seasons. The Tigresses also won the championship in Season 72. The Tiger Cubs has yet to win their first UAAP crown. Current men's volleyball team roster Retired Numbers * '''1 - Ray Karl Dimaculangan - Played for 5 Seasons in the UAAP for the UST Growling Tigers. Member of the UST Growling Tigers 3 Peat Men's Volleyball Champion Team from UAAP Season 70-72. UAAP Season 71 MVP, UAAP Season 70 Best Server, UAAP Season 71 Best Server and UAAP Season 72 Best Server. * 4''' - '''Henry James Pecaña - Played for 5 Seasons in the UAAP for the UST Growling Tigers. Member of the UST Growling Tigers 4 Peat Men's Volleyball Champion Team from UAAP Season 70-73. UAAP season 71 Best Receiver & UAAP Season 72 Finals MVP. * 10 - John Paul Torres - Played for 5 Seasons in the UAAP for the UST Growling Tigers. Member of the UST Growling Tigers 4 Peat Men's Volleyball Champion Team from UAAP Season 70-73. UAAP Season 73 Best Scorer, Best Attacker and MVP. Current women's volleyball team roster '' Retired Numbers * 2''' - '''Ma. Angeli Tabaquero - Played for 5 UAAP Seasons for the UST Growling Tigers. Member of the 2007 and 2010 UAAP UST Growling Tigers Women's Volleyball Champion Team, Member Shakey's V-League Season 4 1st and 2nd Conference Champion Team, Member Shakey's V-League Season 6 2nd Conference Champion Team, Member Shakey's V-League Season 7 1st Conference Champion Team. Member of the Philippines women's national volleyball team. * 8''' - '''Aiza Maizo - Played for 5 UAAP Seasons for the UST Growling Tigers, Member of the 2007 and 2010 UAAP UST Growling Tigers Women's Volleyball Champion Team, Member Shakey's V-League Season 4 1st and 2nd Conference Champion Team, Member Shakey's V-League Season 6 1st and 2nd Conference Champion Team, Member Shakey's V-League Season 7 1st Conference Champion Team, UAAP Season 71 Best Attacker, UAAP Season 73 Best Scorer and Best Receiver, Shakey's V-League Season 5 2nd Conference Best Server, Shakey's V-League Season 6 1st Conference Best Blocker, Shakey's V-League Season 6 2nd Conference Conference and Finals MVP, Shakey's V-League Season 7 1st Conference Finals MVP. Member of the Philippines women's national volleyball team. Notable players Season-by-season records Women's volleyball from 1984: Football Season-by-season records Men's rankings from 1987: * 1987–1988: Champion * 1988–1989: 2nd * 1989–1990: Champion * 1990–1991: 2nd * 1991–1992: Champion * 1992–1993: Champion * 1993–1994: 2nd * 1994–1995: 3rd * 1995–1996: 3rd * 1996–1997: Champion * 1997–1998: Champion * 1998–1999: 2nd * 1999–2000: 5th * 2000–2001: 3rd * 2001–2002: 2nd * 2002–2003: 4th * 2003–2004: 3rd * 2004–2005: 2nd * 2005–2006: 3rd * 2006–2007: Champion * 2008–2009: 5th * 2009–2010: Champion * 2010–2011: 2nd Baseball The UST Golden Sox is one of the top baseball teams in the UAAP, having won two (2005, 2007) of the last four titles in four straight finals appearances since 2004. Sometimes dubbed as the Golden Sox, they have one of the top pitching prospects in the country in Jonjon Robles, who won the UAAP MVP twice after leading them to the title.Fielding error relegates Golden Sox to second. Retrieved January 16, 2011. He is also a multi-time Best Pitcher Awardee.Previous champs fight for Series 7 supremacy. Retrieved January 16, 2011. UST is currently well represented by the Makati Mariners squad in the Baseball Philippines, even reaching the finals of the tournament's pilot series.Baseball Philippines: Robles debuts in Sharks game vs Dolphins. Retrieved January 16, 2011.Manila bags Baseball Philippines Series VI crown. Retrieved January 16, 2011. Cheerdance with their trademark Zigzag Pyramid performed in 2006, their most recent win.]] The official Pep Squad and Drumline, the UST Yellow Jackets, and the official dance troupe, the Salinggawi Dance Troupe have won the UAAP Cheerdance Competition a league-leading eight times and holds the record for the longest championship run for five consecutive years (2002 to 2006). Their closest rival is the UP Pep Squad, which has been a consistent runner-up until 2007 when they snatched the title by a very thin margin from the Salinggawi Dance Troupe, which finished second.UP Pep Squad is 2007 UAAP cheerdance champion. Retrieved January 17, 2011. References See also * Salinggawi Dance Troupe * UST Yellow Jackets * UAAP Overall Championship Category:University of Santo Tomas University of Santo Tomas Growling Tigers Category:Former Philippine Basketball League teams Category:Sport in Manila